Valentine's Day
by Buckle
Summary: He loves and hates Febuary the 14th. [oneshot. Yuffentine.]


**Valentines Day**

Valentines Day.

It was a holiday that had surfaced only recently, about twenty-five years ago, though the concept had been around for ages. In many places, it was tradition to go around on one day of the year and give a gift to your love, a girl or boy you had a crush on or even just friends. But it was not universally celebrated, so when the holiday was announced by ShinRa Incorporated, it was well received. People loved an excuse to get candy, to admit to another what they felt or even just have a romantic day. But what people asked, what people couldn't figure out was the name.

Valentines Day.

It sounded terribly romantic, and people said that this holiday had been celebrated in the past, before slowly dying out. Soon, the word Valentine was associated with chocolate, love and roses. People accepted it as either just another commercial name, the name of an old holiday, or named for someone in President ShinRa's good graces. But no one knew.

No one knew that Valentine was in fact the name of not a man in ShinRa's graces, not just another commercial name. Valentine was a name indeed; the name of a man who'd slept in a coffin for thirty years. Ironic.

After all, that was anything but romantic. That was more the type of person who would be associated with Halloween, with his wild dark hair, black clothes and golden claw. Even though his eyes and cape shone a crimson red, it was hardly thought of as the color of love with him – more like the color of blood. The tattered ends added to the image, and Valentines Day would be the farthest thing from ones mind when looking at him.

Vincent perched on the mansion in clear daylight, watching the town below. Blushing little girls presented cut out hearts to little boys, who either wrinkled their nose and protested they didn't like girls, or blushed and hesitantly took the little girl's hand. Indeed, on tiny couple had even dared to kiss the cheek of another, as other little boys snickered and little girls gasped. Married couples kissed their spouses, who'd remembered to bring flowers and chocolate for their loved ones, and gossiped with friends about the romantic dinner they would be having. Teenage girls giggled and hoped that the boy they had their eye on would approach, while teenage boys seemed to vanish from the scene.

If they only knew the origins of this day, no paper hearts would be given and no giggles would resound. No one would have a romantic dinner and no one would even think of landing pecks on their little crush's little cheek. Vincent Valentine looked over the town. No, they wouldn't even guess. They wouldn't guess that this was a day made to spite a man who sat on a mansion, a day created in cruel mockery.

This wasn't Vincent's bitter heart. Indeed, Dr. Hojo had approached the President and proposed the name and everything. It was cruel. It was disgusting. It was brilliant.

Holidays out lived people, outlived paper and outlived the people who knew the stories. Holidays continued on, steeped so far in commercialism that no one could remember where it came from. And what better way to spite an ageless man than making an ageless tradition?

Every February the 14th, Vincent was reminded even more forcefully of a lost love, while the rest of the world celebrated newly found or ongoing ones. But was the sickest thing, the worst thing was the day. February the 14th.

February 14th was Valentine's Day.

It was also the day Sephiroth was born.

It was also the day Vincent had tried to stop Hojo.

It was also the day Vincent Valentine had been shot in the head.

February 14th was also the day Lucrecia died.

Well. Almost died.

"Hey, Hey, Monster Man!" a voice shouted.

Vincent turned his eyes down to a figure in front of the mansion, one fist propped on her hip and the other on her forehead, shading her eyes. He saw her staring up, and even from here could see the grey eyes like storms churning. "Get your butt down here, Boogeyman, today's your day!" She smirked. "Literally."

Reluctantly Vincent straightened and sprung off the roof, landing with a lithe roll on the ground. Yuffie stood, unfazed and looked down at him impatiently. "Come on, Vinnie, you're buying me chocolate."

With the air as though she didn't come all the way from Wutai just to order him to buy her chocolate, she confidently walked down the path, the walk that made her seem years older, the walk that drew men's gazes. Vincent shook his head.

"Vincent!" she called, pausing at the gate and looking back. "C'mon!"

Vincent shook his head and followed her out the gate.

February the 14th was the day he'd been put to sleep, and yes, February the 14th was when Lucrecia literally disappeared from his life, and yes, it was the day he'd first become host to four demons, and it was the day his arm was replaced with a claw.

But February the 14th was also the day that, thirty years later, he'd been awakened. But February the 14th was also the day that, thirty years later, he'd come to life again.

And February the 14th was the day he'd first met Yuffie Kisaragi.

Shaking his head and following her to the chocolate store, just like he'd follow her to the ends of the Planet.

Not that she knew that. Not that he could let her know of the power she had over him.

But then, as she smiled and pointed to the fudge and chocolate she wanted to, looking at the chocolate, her eyes slid over to him and she smirked.

So maybe she did know.

And as they left the chocolate shop, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek for the first time ever, and as she laughed and skipped ahead, no doubt to claim the couch for the scary movie fest that always occurred when she appeared, and as she looked back at him and laughed, maybe she knew.

And as Vincent Valentine stood stock still, he didn't know what to make of February the 14th anymore.

"Gawd Vin, you're so slow!"

So, with the air of a convict, he sighed and followed her back to the mansion, where people gawked and stared at Vincent Valentine, world hero, following young Yuffie Kisaragi, world hero. She teased him and made him chase her, and he didn't know if he hated her or loved her – no, if he hated or loved February the 14th.

But when later, Yuffie shrieked and laughed at a scary movie, sitting next to him on the couch, he realized he didn't care so much anymore.

_**When you are the one**, _the o**n**e_**who **lie**s close **t_**_o m_e**

**W**hi_sp_**e**rs "hello, I **m**_i_ssed you quite t**e**rr**i**_bly_"

_I f**el**l in l_o_ve, _in love_ with you _**sud**d**enly**

**--**

**A/N: **Our Valentines day came from St. Valentine (who Vincent was named for. Him and Vincent Price, the latter a horror movie legend. Oh, and in Latin 'vincere' means to conquer, outlast, defeat. Looked up that last bit two seconds ago on wikipedia. Go Wikipedia. Whoo.) so if they have one, like so many believe, where did it come from? My take on Valentine's Day.

Don't ask - or shoot me - for the thing at the end. Lyrics, I was listening to Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye a bunch. And I always wanted to do that funky little things with bold underline italics blah blah. Yeaaa. Started this around Valentines day, left it halfway through to rot, suddenly got on and finished it a week or so ago. Yup. Mmhmm.

**.K.i.t.K.a.t.**


End file.
